


I Won't Break

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Community: badbadbathhouse, F/M, Het, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt for this was "Naoto controls from the bottom, bonus points for violent sex." It <i>is</i> kind of rough, but not to the point where I'd call it violent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Break

It didn't take Kanji long to accept that Naoto is silent in bed. Not that he was expecting her to be loud in the first place, but it was a bit surprising to find that she's _entirely_ quiet, even when he's eating her out.

Not that it matters, because she's still capable of surprising him. Like when, after she comes for the first time, he gets up and runs his cock along her hot, wet slit, and she stops him.

"N... no. Not there."

"Huh?"

It all becomes clear when she grabs his cock and steers it down, to the smaller, tighter hole below. "Here. I want you here."

"Uh."

Even as he's trying to get his thoughts in order and tell her that he'd at least need lube, she produces a small tube of thick, clear fluid and hands it to him.

She was planning this from the beginning.

And _fuck_ , he's hard.

"Don't dawdle. I... do not want to wait."

He can sympathize with that, so he squeezes out some lube on his fingers and smears it on her skin. Despite his protests, the sight of her slicked up for him like this is hot, hot, _hot_ , and he pushes gently with one finger, but she's _tight_ \- not like she's not usually tight, but he's not even sure this will be possible. 

He's about to say so when she grabs his wrist and _tugs_. He wasn't expecting it, and before he can even think of resisting, his finger is buried inside her past the second knuckle.

It's slick and _hot_ and tight, and it feels fucking amazing. And Naoto shows no sign of discomfort as she looks down, still gripping his wrist, preventing him from pulling out.

"I don't want you holding back."

"But-"

"I am serious."

"But-!"

"I won't break. I will stop you if I need you to stop, but the only time I will want you to stop is if I _say_ stop. Understand?"

"I-"

" _Understand_?"

He nods. Yeah, he got it. 

She gives a small smile. "Good. Keep going."

So he does. Slowly easing his finger out, then in again. Enjoying the feel of slick skin and her muscles tightening around him.

She tightens even more as he bends his neck to suck at her clit, letting his free hand drop to wrap around his cock.

Naoto growls between her teeth as she demands: "More."

She's accepting that one finger easily enough now, so he applies some more lube and adds another, and she instantly clamps down, almost painfully hard. He stops; she hooks her foot under his elbow and pulls until both fingers are hilted inside. 

"Don't stop." She shifts her leg and pushes on his biceps, forcing his fingers out again. "Don't ever stop."

There is no doubting the sincerity, the deep need in those words. He thrusts in again, twisting his hand slightly, both fingers stiff and straight. She arches her back, head falling against the pillow. " _Yes_."

He thrusts again, a little faster this time, and kisses her stomach. The play of muscles under that taut skin is too hot for words. He licks and sucks at her, and she stiffens, clenching down on his fingers.

"Use your teeth." It sounds urgent. He sucks some of that supple skin between his teeth and tugs, and she _moans_. 

Naoto. Moaning. 

He bites harder, and she cries out, fingers curling in his hair, nails scraping his scalp. 

He pushes a third lubed finger against her ass, and she shifts her grip on his hair, pulling his head up.

"Enough. I'm ready."

He tries to tell her that she's really not, she was _tight_ around those two fingers, and she knows he's pretty big, but she's not listening. So he gives in. It's not like he's not eager for it as well, and she knows what she can handle. He eases himself up and positions his cock, pulls his fingers out and _pushes_.

Even then, she is far too tight, far too small for it to be a comfortable fit. He strains as he pushes against her; she winces.

"Maybe we should stop..."

Short, blunt nails digging into his arms. Slender but strong legs locking around his hips. Her eyes narrow, threatening. "Don't you _dare_."

When he doesn't move, she uses her legs to pull herself down on him, slowly, painfully forcing him deeper inside her resisting body.

The head of his cock pops inside. She gasps. Her legs shake. Her knuckles whiten as her fingers dig harder into his arms. A choked whisper: "F, _fuck_ -" Short, shallow breaths. Enticingly heaving breasts, nipples dark and hard. "You're - _big_."

Kanji says nothing because he is preoccupied with the sensation of Naoto's ass gripping his cock like a vice.

She breathes shallowly, licks her lips. "Right. Now... deeper." And this time it's all him, painstakingly pushing his cock inside her to the hilt. 

Naoto's eyelids flutter and she bites her lip. "Now... pull out again. All the way."

He obeys and feels that incredibly tight grip sliding further up his length, until he just has the tip inside.

Naoto's eyes are closed, and she whispers: "All the way."

He both feels and sees her tighten up as he slips out. She draws a long, slow breath.

"Now. Inside again. All the way. Faster."

It's impossible, he wants to tell her, she can't possibly take it, _he_ can't possibly move any faster than that, but she opens her eyes and gives him an intense look that effectively silences any arguments.

" _Faster_."

He squeezes a thick string of lube over his entire length, another drop right at her tiny entrance, and pushes.

She moans again, fingers trembling as they dig into his arms, as he sinks all the way in.

"Do it again."

He does it again.

"Do it again."

And again.

" _Do it again_."

And before he knows it, he's fucking her with long, powerful strokes, each time pulling out almost entirely before ramming back inside until his hips slap against her ass.

And Naoto's eyes flutter shut once more as she moans with each thrust, hips moving up to meet him.

"Yes," she breathes, "just like that. Just like... that."

He lowers his head to her chest, lips seeking her breasts. The height difference makes it hard to reach, but he's learned how to make it work, to curl his body over her.

He sucks her right nipple, and she tangles her fingers in his hair, pressing him harder against her chest.

"Teeth," she demands, voice thick. "Use your teeth."

He nibbles, and she convulses under him. "Hhh... harder... harder."

He bites, pulling at her flesh until her breast is like a cone standing out from her body, and she gives a low, guttural moan, tightening around his cock. He lets go and watches the soft flesh bounce, wet, clearly marked by his teeth, two white crescents swiftly darkening.

She doesn't let him watch for long.

"And- and the other."

As his teeth close over her left nipple, he hears her breath speeding up. It hitches when he brings up a hand to the right breast, rolling the wet nipple between thumb and forefinger. Then speeds up again.

He speeds up as well, jolting her body as his hips slam against her buttocks. 

Naoto claws at his shoulders, purring. "Harder," she repeats, "More."

He fists a hand in her hair, pulling down until her head is tilted backwards and she arches up against him, and bites at her neck and shoulders, marking her pale skin.

In turn, Naoto's nails raise stinging welts on his back and shoulders, as if her fingers were leaving trails of fire in their wake.

"God. _Yes_. Just like - _just_ like that- Harder, but- but just- like- _that_."

He bites her throat, growling, like a wolf, and she sobs and shudders, clutching him tight against her. 

Not daring to untangle his hand from her hair, he lets go of her breast and slides that hand between them, fingers flicking over her clit. She stiffens and yelps, hands falling away from him, and shakes her head: "Nnn, not- not there - too much-" And she steers his hand around to her ass before wrapping her arms around him again. "Hh, hard, _hard_ -"

He digs his fingers in, hard, but it's not enough. She growls at him, nails digging deeper into his shoulders. "Do- it!"

"Uh-"

" _Hard_."

He's pulling his hand back before he even realizes it.

Brings it down.

_Smack-_

She gives an unimpressed snort. "That... that's _it_? You wuss-"

_Smack!_

He looks up just in time to see her eyes grow wide, her body stiffening under him.

"Again." A hiss between her teeth, and she relaxes. "Again."

When it takes him a moment to react, she pounds her fist against his shoulder. " _Again_!"

He lifts his hand and brings it down on her ass, harder this time, the blow stinging his palm.

Her only response is a moan deep in her throat, and her leg rises, twisting her body to allow better access.

He does it again, and she pulls herself up so she can sink her small white teeth in his shoulder, growling with delightful ferocity. Pulls back so she can kiss him, bites his lip, his tongue. Pulls back again only long enough to demand he do the same. Moans again when he complies, pulling at her lower lip with his teeth even as he strokes it with his tongue. 

He's not sure what brought this on.

He's not sure he cares.

All that matters is the feeling of his cock sinking into her ass to the balls.

The sensation of her pliant skin between his teeth.

The combination of soft flesh and hard muscles under his hands.

The way the sweat is drips off his body and onto her, mingles with hers and runs in rivulets off her heaving, bucking, twisting body, soaking into the sheets.

The way her eyes blaze with passion, with unsuppressed desire. 

The fact that it's _him_ she has chosen to show all this.

It's fucking amazing.

She claws at his shoulder to get his attention. "Turn over. I want to be on top."

He grabs on to her hips and lifts them both off the bed, turns and lies down, still with his cock buried inside her. As soon as he lets go, she is moving again, pulling herself up and thrusting back hard, fingers clawing at his chest.

He reaches up for her breasts, and she doesn't have to ask this time, just moan as he pinches and twists her sensitive nipples, digs his fingers into her soft flesh.

Fuck, she's hot.

It's even hotter when she leans forwards, letting him take her tits in his mouth again.

Her hips gyrate, sliding her ass up and down his shaft.

He recognizes the way her eyes narrow, the set of her jaw, the way her breath hisses between her teeth.

She's close.

So is he.

He pumps harder against her, squeezes her breasts, bites her neck, growls like a wild animal. 

Her nails draw blood his shoulder, smearing the few tiny drops of crimson on his heated skin.

She sings for him, a low, mournful wail that rises, falls and breaks as she hovers on the edge, teetering.

Finally she pushes him back and meets his gaze, eyes clouded, dark and serious, voice thick and unsteady.

"I'm- I'm about t... to come..."

As if he needed her to tell him that, when her face is flushed and her breath is coming in little gasps and her eyes seem to lose focus and, and, and _fuck_ she's beautiful like that. But he listens, and it's only partly because the way her voice trembles and cracks is turning him on like she wouldn't _believe_ -

" _Listen_. I'm going t- to come, and I n _nnn_... _need_ you to... k, keep _going_. And, an, an, and when I do, I want-" She falls silent and _shudders_ , burying her face against his chest. 

Instead of speaking, she takes his arm and steers his hand back onto her ass, doesn't let go until he digs his fingers into the supple flesh. "When I do- Again- _hard_ \- understand?"

He nods. 

"Then _fuck me_."

That is exactly what he does.

Fast. Hard. 

She tenses up. Her eyes narrow, her lips move wordlessly, and he realizes that she's saying _Now! Now now now now-_

He raises his hands, brings them up-

Brings them down, hard, palms stinging.

A dam bursts inside Naoto.

She digs her fingers into his chest, pushes herself up on trembling arms, back arching sharply, and _screams_.

Fingers digging hard into her hips and ass, Kanji keeps going, pushing his aching cock deep inside her spasming body.

Even with all that slick between them, it's almost impossible, the way she's clamping down on him, with the kind of desperate strength he didn't think her tiny body could muster.

Naoto convulses, almost lifting herself off him but unable to break free from his grasp. 

He tightens his grip and braces his legs, thrusting as deep and as hard as he is able.

She whimpers and sags down towards his chest.

He brings his hand down on her ass with a sharp noise.

She arches up again, mouth wide but no sound emerging.

And comes.

And comes,

and _comes_.

All he can do is hold her as her body trembles against him, as she sobs and whimpers against his chest, breath quick and hot over his skin.

When it is finally over, she raises herself slowly, hair spilling across her eyes, cheeks flushed, lips moving silently before she finds the words. 

"You didn't... didn't come yet, did... did you?"

He shakes his head. More than anything, that's probably because he wasn't able to with the way she squeezed him.

"Th.. then... keep going, but c... come where I can see it..."

He rolls her over on her back again, kneeling over her, and begins to move. She winces. "Kuh... careful-"

There's no need to tell him. She's sore and aching, and she's still tight as all fuck. He pulls out slowly and uses his hand to get off instead. It's not like it takes any effort. And the sight of Naoto with sweat beaded on her skin, chest still heaving, eyes shining? _Not_ making it more difficult.

He grunts as he spills it over her stomach, a few drops spattering over her breasts and ribs.

As he sits back to catch his breath, she runs her fingers through it, spreading his come over her chest and belly, smiling a tired smile of deep satisfaction.

A little later, he is on his back again, this time with Naoto curled up against his chest. Everything is silent as they both attempt to catch their breath, but sometimes Naoto shakes with a soft giggle, seemingly for no reason at all.

Kanji doesn't mind, just wraps his arms a little tighter around her when it happens, one hand playing with her sweat-dampened hair, the other gently stroking her brightly red ass. 

A long while later, she looks up at him, apologetic but not ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Kanji pointedly does not tell her that he just did.

"Next time... next it will be your turn to call the shots. I promise to be more gentle then."

Kanji chuckles, remembering her body arching over him, hearing the sound of her voice raised in a cry of passion for the first time.

"Next time? I think I'll just ask you to fuck me hard."

Naoto chuckles against his chest and bites his nipple, growling playfully.

It seems he has something to look forward to.


End file.
